


First Snow

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Cold Weather, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Hunk and Lance don't know how to function in snow, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Shance Fluff Week 2018, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), everyone has fun in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: It was the first time they’ve been to a planet that actually had a weather condition similar to Earth other than just sunny.  And it was for once,actuallythe exact same thing too.Not the ash of a Galra warship they just destroyed.  Hunk and Lance were both sputtering for days after trying to excitedly catch the flakes on their tongues before Coran informed them all of the fact.And not frozen acid space snow that burned everything on contact...Ratheractualsnow.





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For once, something that actually kind of obviously fits the theme. Gotta happen once or twice.
> 
> I hope you enjoy...

Shiro watched as Lance wildly flung a handful of snow at Hunk.

It was a clearly weak attempt at a snowball.  

One that frayed instantly into a spray of powdered snow the moment Lance opened his hand, and it never actually hit Hunk.  Even though the larger flinched and ducked like it exploded on impact. Then Hunk did the same thing at Lance, who ducked at laughed excitedly at the action.

The actions almost made it seem like they didn’t know to correctly make snow balls.  Or simply weren’t putting in the effort in their clear excitement.

Not that Shiro can blame them.

It was the first time they’ve been to a planet that actually had a weather condition similar to Earth other than just sunny.  And it was for once,  _ actually _ the exact same thing too.

Not the ash of a Galra warship they just destroyed.  Hunk and Lance were both sputtering for days after trying to excitedly catch the flakes on their tongues before Coran informed them all of the fact.

And not frozen acid space snow that burned everything on contact...

Rather  _ actual _ snow.

Every one of them was excited to be experiencing it.

But as he watched Hunk and Lance run around, flinging snow at each other.  He can’t help but be reminded of the small children in his hometown in Japan.  Just tossing snow around at each other until someone taught them or they comprehended how to make a snowball.

The two had been the first ones out of the Castle and into the snow the moment they learned it was actual snow.  Both of them taking instantly to flinging snow at each other the first chance they got. They had been doing it ever since they got out.  Never actually seeming to get tired.

It was so unlike Pidge and Keith. 

Both of whom were contently building snowmen.  

Pidge carefully instructing Allura on how to help her pat down snow to make the lumpy figure.  And scouting around for sticks and rocks for decorating. While Keith was huddled over in a squat making a collection of little rounded snowmen. Coran stood above him observing the process carefully, like it was actual research.

And Shiro…

Well Shiro was content just watching everyone.

He was no stranger to snow.  

It was unavoidable when his hometown use to got meters of snow annually.  He knew how to handle snow and move about in the snowy weather with ease before he was five.  It had lost it’s playful appeal by the time he was eleven, though. Becoming more of a fact of life, that soaked his shoes and clothing if he wasn’t careful, and he just had to put up with it.  As there was little he could do about the weather.

But that being said, the snow on the planet was different than what he was use to.  No where near has thick or heavy. It’s light and plush, and only was about a mid-shin’s depth at the most.

Shiro really didn’t mind standing around as the snow drifted down upon him.

“Look, Hunk, snow angel.”  Lance declared suddenly.

The Black Paladin turned to see Lance hold out is arms and fall back flat against the pillowy snow on the ground.  Indenting into the snow a few good inches before moving his arms and legs to make the angel shape. Laughing happily as he did so.

Only it’s clumsily done.  

Lance was more burying his limbs in the snow than clearing it out of the way.  But the shape is there enough for it to be visibly seen.

Hunk laughed and instantly copied Lance.

Both of them clumsily crawl out of their shapes in an unpractices manner.  Effectively ruining their semi clean lines in the snow. Only to laugh at each other’s shape and repeat the processes to three more times, before Pidge yelled at them that they were idiots.

Lance tossed a handful on snow in her general direction from his spot in the snow, with a “Shut your quiznacking mouth, Shortie.”

Thankfully, Hunk loudly declared he was going to build a snow lion before Pidge could rebuttal the comment.  Or like try to kill Lance. Quickly getting up and asking for assistance in his construction as he hurried over, which caught Allura’s and Coran’s attention.  As well as Pidge’s and Keith’s after a moment.

Shiro watched as they five created huge pile of snow.

Happily discussing their strategy for the build.  Seeming to settle for a method of patting the snow down into a shape of a sitting lion, and carving out finer details and lines.  Then carefully deciding which would be the next lion they would build.

They settle on splitting to do both Red and Green Lion, due to their smaller size.  Then they will do Blue, because by then Hunk was certain Lance would have joined them by then.  Or  _ would _ join them once they start working on Blue.  And then they would figure out how to do Black Lion.

Suddenly bits of snow hit Shiro’s cheek, and sprinkles down his right side.

It causes him to jump slightly at the feeling.

The Black Paladin turned quickly to find Lance standing a small distance away.  

Hand still out stretched in the follow through of the throw.  

And a huge grin on his face.

“Did you just…”  Shiro asked as he blinked at the younger man.  Even though he already knew the answer to his own question, it was more the shock that it happened asking.  “Throw snow at me?”

“Yup!”  Lance claimed, happily popping the ‘p’ on the word.  “You looked tense.” Lance continued easily, moving to fall back in the snow.  Clumsily creating another snow angel with his long limbs, before stopping to just lie there.  Shiro does his best to not wrinkle his nose. “You need to relax, big guy.”

“You shouldn’t do that.”  Shiro pointed out.

“Do what?”  Lance blinked up at Shiro.  Springing up a bit to rest on his elbow with a slightly worried and apologetic look to him.  

“Lie in the snow like that.”  Shiro answered easily as he turned to face Lance.  Watching as the younger almost instantly seemed to relax.  “The snow will soak through your clothes and you’ll get cold.”

“I already am cold.”  Lance commented off handedly as he plopped back down in the snow again.  

He almost seemed to wiggle his body definitely.  Like he didn’t give a damn about Shiro’s words. Which he probably really didn’t the way he was running around in the snow earlier with Hunk.  Rolling around and throwing snow like no sensible person would.

His clothes were already likely soaked through.  Or at the very least his shoes and socks had to be.  As he wasn’t in his Paladin armor, which kept them warm when it was cold and cool when it was hot.  Rather the clothes their backs when they first found Blue lion. Jeans and his usual jacket. Both things Shiro knows won’t hold up against any snow on any given day.

And Shiro also knew, Lance was always the first one to get cold out of the whole group.  

He was always cold in the Castle for one reason or another.  He constantly makes Pidge shriek by placing his cold hands on the back of her neck.  Not to mention, it was rare to see him without his jacket on when he wasn’t in Paladin armor.  He was bundled right up into it when he got cold. 

“Even more reason for you not to lie in the snow.”  Shiro returned easily. “You really should get up.”

“Make me.”  Lance snapped quickly, his hand moving to throw up another puff of snow.

It all mostly lands on the snow in the space between the two of them.  A small portion falling back on Lance. And an even smaller portion hitting Shiro’s boots.  A very unceremonious event really.

“What was that?”  Shiro asked, a slight teasing in his voice.

“Snowball.”  Lance declared childishly.  

He started moving his limbs again to clean up the lines of his snow angel.

“No, that was a handful of snow.”  Shiro corrected shaking his head. “Honestly, it’s like you’ve never been in snow before.”

Lance stopped his movements instantly at the words. 

And then it hit Shiro later than it should have.

“You’ve never been in snow before, have you?”  Shiro asked.

“No,”  Lance admitted sheepishly, as he moved to sit up in his angel.  “I’m from Cuba...it kind of a tropical climate, Shiro. We don’t get snow.  There is barely anything close to a winter climate.”

That totally explains why Lance was rolling around and throwing snow like he didn’t know how to function in it.  Same with Hunk too, given that they both got starry-eyed and bolted off for the snow first chance they got. 

Shiro knew Pidge had experience with snow.  Matt liked to talk on Kerberos how it reminded him of going up North for Christmas.  Playing in the snow for hours on end. Only Kerberos was far more...scientific. And there was no little sister throwing snowballs at the back of his head.

And Keith had been in snow before as Shiro’s host family had a habit of going to a ski lodge.  Keith had tagged along more than once. Granted the first time, Keith did sort of jump head first into a pile of snow much to Shiro’s horror.  But before then, Keith had never really seen snow that hadn’t melted upon hitting the ground.

“Okay, then in that case, welcome to Snow 101.”  Shiro started with a loose grin. One that was mirrored by a large on blooming on Lance’s face.  “First lesson, is how to properly build a snowball, because well I think the lesson of not  _ sitting _ in snow while is jeans has missed it’s window.”

“Not my fault,”  Lance defended quickly.  “Teacher was late to class.”

“Common sense was late to class.”  Shiro shoot back as he squatted down to collect a handful of snow.  “First step, if grab a handful of snow,” Shiro started explaining as he motioned for Lance to do the same.

He watched the Blue Paladin copy him quickly after shuffling closer in Shiro.  He carefully explained the process to create a decently ideal snowball. Slowly going through the motions for Lance to follow.  It didn’t take too long for them both to have a solid round ball of snow in their hands.

“And all that’s left is throwing it--”

A cold mass landed right against Shiro’s shoulder and neck.

The impact causing him to topple over from his squat, in a completely unglamourous way.  He turned to look at Lance stunned by the action, blinking in surprise. And then he just tossed his own snowball right at Lance.

It hit him square in the chest with a solid  _ plat _ sound and felt into his lap.  

Lance instantly fell backwards into the snow dramatically.  Clutching his chest like had been shot and leaning back with a hand to his forehead.  Before, well, lying flat against the snow with a fake dying sound.

And then a whole wave of snow is kicked up at Shiro.  Lance rolled away from where he was lying. Grabbing a handful of snow in the process.  Hands hastily working to form a ball to throw at Shiro.

Shiro ducked and dodged Lance’s toss as he grabbed a handful on snow.  Easily forming a ball in half the time it took for Lance to start on his second.  The older threw it hit Lance’s left shoulder. Exploding on impact and showering Lance in snow as well.

Before Shiro knew it, he was locked in a snowball battle royal with Lance.  And maybe it wasn’t the smartest idea to teach Lance how to make snowballs. Honestly, with how they were slinging them at each other. 

But Shiro was laughing loudly and dodging to the best of his abilities to really care.

* * *

“I’m so cold.”  Lance complained for like the fifth or ninth time.

“I told you not to lay in the show.”  Shiro said easily. 

Lance whined at the words, as he nuzzled up in the blanket Allura had given the Blue Paladin when he wouldn’t stop shivering.  She had worriedly fretted over the fact that both Lance and Hunk were shivering. Chilled to the core by the own inexperience with in snow and their childish antics of rolling around in it.

But sticking the two in the healing pods probably wasn’t going to warm them.

Though Shiro assured her, all they needed was a few blankets and some warm food, along with some time.  Everything would be fine. Their core temperatures would rise and they could all go looking for supplies and resources in the morning.

“You’re warm.”  Lance commented lossily, nuzzling up against Shiro more.

Shiro hummed abesently at Lance.

He doesn’t moved as Lance wiggled to curl up against the warmth.  Wrapping the blanket about himself tightly. Pulling it up to his nose as he found a comfortable position against Shiro’s side.

After a few minutes, there was a steadily increasing weight on Shiro’s shoulder.  He turned to see Lance had dozed off. His muscles holding less of his weight the further he fell asleep.

Hunk was already asleep, snoring softly as he was sandwiched between Pidge and Keith.  Keith struggling to keep from dozing off in the warmth, though it was clear he was facing a losing battle.  Pidge was just working away on her laptop quietly.

Shiro carefully reached over to adjust the blanket.  Making sure it covered Lance’s feet in his lion slippers, before carefully adjusting himself to comfortable position on the lounge couch. Resting his head slightly against the top of Lance’s hair. He grabbed the tablet beside him and started scrolling over the information before him.

Yeah, he wasn’t going to move for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am all here for Lance never seeing snow before and being in idiot in it. 
> 
> Because well, I just saw/touched/played with snow for the first time in Colorado last year in July. (We were in the high in the mountains). After like 24 years of my life, and t is like the crowning achievement of my trip. And I have like no idea how to do anything in it. I live in Florida where winter is like a random three week cold snap, and we like break out all our jackets when it gets below 60. 
> 
> Also, I use to live in Texas as well, and it did snow when I was like 2, but melted when it touched the ground. Yeah yeah I have to give Keith a random snow moment when he was younger. Because like I feel like he would just nose dive into some snow, much to Shiro's horror.
> 
> Lance is a cold boy, but he is also an excited boy (and Hunk as well). Meanwhile Shiro is there to teach him proper snow etiquette. Because reasons...
> 
> Anyway, I hope all enjoyed, see you tomorrow...for something that loosely fits the theme....


End file.
